Beg
by theivydaggers
Summary: Chris is nervous about his new, uh, physical relationship with Pj. But with some gentle words, and a lot of kissing, he soon wants him. And to get him, he's gotta beg. Smut, MalexMale


**Hey guys! So this is a Kickthestickz one shot that I wrote a while ago. Very Smutty. If you don't like sex, please, do not read this. Chris and Pj are real people and as much as I wish they would snog, this is entirely fictional. Ta! -Theivydaggers**

"Pj I don't know if..." I breathed in quickly as Pj's fingers drummed on my abdomen, his lips and teeth grazing my neck. He stopped when I started talking.

"What's wrong Chris?" His piercing green eyes looked into my brown ones. He really did look like a Disney prince, off to shag his princess, or, in this case, his prince. Looking at him, I realized I did love him. But god was I scared. This was all so new. As long as i have Pj though, all is well.

"Chris?"

I broke out of my daydream and focused on talking again.

"I'm nervous Pj..."

"It's ok, just relax." He purred, nipping at my neck. A low moan escaped my parted lips. Pj smiled against my skin.

"Are you ready Chris?"

"Hurry up Pj. Come on."

Pj slid off his shirt. God he was beautiful. His tanned skin was strong and muscles twitched beneath his flesh. A little sweat coated his forehead, plastering a few of his locks to his skin. I groaned in agreement, a twitch starting lower down on me. I slipped out of my shirt and jeans. Pj looked at me with such a wild look in his eyes, lust and hunger dancing around his irises. Gently, he bit his lower lip and followed my lead, sliding out of his bright green jeans. He growled. "Blood hell Chris..." his voice husky and deep. His hands wrapped around my waist, closing the gap between us.

My skin felt hot where ever he touched. The prickling in my pants got stronger until at last all the blood in my body focused there. Feeling this, Pj responded the same. He pressed his lips roughly into mine. They were cool and damp and tasted like sweet fruits. My mouth parted, begging him to deepen the kiss. Pj's tongue and I fought against each other's for dominance, and only when we fell backwards onto the bed, did I realize where he had walked me too.

Pj pushed me down, grinding his hips into mine. We were getting handsy, his sliding up and down my inner thighs. My hand thought for itself, and grabbed something hard. Pj groaned. He started planting kisses down my neck and chest. He was getting more intense, biting and nipping and my chest. I groaned despite myself. His lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking and drawing lazy circles around it with his tongue. Suddenly, he abandoned my chest and started playing with the hem of my pants. He pulled them down. My member came out, he purred with pleasure.

When I looked at my chest, I saw the many bright red love bites on me. Pj smirked at me, before planting feather soft kisses from my chest to my stomach. I grabbed at his hair, digging my fingers through his curls.

"No…f-fair." I moaned as his tongue flickered out, drawing slow circles on my sensitive stomach.

"What's wrong love?" Pj lifted his head smirking at me. My cheeks burned.

"Take. Off. Your. Ruddy. Pants." My hand pulled his trunks down, immediately grasping his member. Pj moaned and grunted at my touch. I played around a bit, before he groaned loudly.

"Chris…" He gasped and pulled my hand away. I pouted in mock sadness. "Not yet. Later." He winked and lowered his head, placing hickeys on my inner thighs. I groaned as I felt something like electricity going through me. My hips started to buckle.

"Pj…"

"Beg bitch." Pj bit harder into the soft of my inner thighs and I cried out.

"Pj please!"

"Beg."

"PJ please just fuck me already! Stop teasing!"

"Yes your majesty…"

Pj lowered himself between my legs and started sucking. Kissing, sucking, licking. I moaned a string of undignified curse words, pushing his head harder into me. I needed him.

"Pj please…I don't know if I'll last much longer."

Pj started pumping, with his other hand squeezing my arse. I groaned in pleasure. He continued pumping as he took more of me in. I screamed in pure ecstasy. He kissed and moved and I shook violently with excitement. My mind went blank, everything seemed a blur. I breathed heavily, sweat covering every inch of me, my hair being ruffled by the pillows. Pj just kept at it. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"PJ!" I yelled, riding on the high of the orgasm as it took me. After I calmed down a bit, I looked at him, smirking and biting his lower lip.

I didn't want it to finish yet. I wanted Pj to feel as good as I had. Clumsily I fumbled around till I was on top. Pj shook with excitement.

"This will hurt a bit love…"

He made a noise like a whimper. I rubbed some cold gel onto myself. "Relax…"

I slid into him. It felt incredible. Slowly I thrusted in and out of him, speeding up as we both got more used to it. Pj moaned and cursed loudly before groaning again. I knew we were both near our peak.

"Pj….oh god."

"Chris…uh…Chris!"

"PJ!"

"CHRIS!"

And as we both screamed each other's names I released my seed and collapsed.

He pulled me in tightly in a hug.

"Jesus that was incredible…"

"Amazing…"

"Mind blowing."

We cuddled like this for a while. And just when I was almost asleep I felt the warm tickle of breath on my ear.

"Chris?"

"Mmh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**So. That was….exciting. This is a simple one-shot, no more will be added. I hope you enjoyed! If you want a proper story check my story "It Starts as a Dream" a Dan X Phil story. Much slower and I really like it. Anyway, ciao! –Theivydaggers.**


End file.
